Save Me From Me
by KNDnumber170
Summary: "As you get older, you're expected to be brave, but when the demons are in your head...it can be rather difficult." Reilly is used to hiding what she's really feeling, putting on a smiley face while she deals with her own thoughts. Armin finds this mysterious girl as intriguing as his video games...too bad Reilly is to busy daydreaming to notice. *Suicide and self harm mentioned*


**So I have been inactive from Fanfiction for God knows how long and when I come back I don't even write a KND story lol. Recently I've been diagnosed with a lot of mental crap and now playing MCL I have actually (for once OMG) been INSPIRED hehe!**

 **So here is my paranoid/psychotic/depressed/hyperactive Candy named Reilly and her confusing and extreamly unnerving story at Sweet Amoris Highschool.**

 **Song: Shooting Star (Owl City)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love or any of the characters except for Reilly.**

 **-#-#-#-#-#-**

 _Tick Tick_

I have a lot of fears….most of them make no sense of course…

 _Tick Tick_

Ever since I was little I've been afraid of the dark and what hides in it….

 _Tick Tick_

Then there are the hallucinations…those never helped….

 _Tick Tick_

All the crap those therapists and doctors prescribed me just made me feel worse…..so I started fearing them….

 _Tick Tick_

But as you get older….being afraid becomes something that is looked down on….so I learned to suck it up….smile….smile and the world will smile right back….

"Times up everyone. Please hand your tests to the front face down."

….and I just daydreamed my way to a failed test.

-#-#-#-#-

Lockers shut really loudly. I only notice that on bad days….

"Miss?"

If only someone had _told_ me that tests were today….

"Miss…."

Not like I would have passed….what with break coming up and everyone wanting to hang out, I've been really stressed…

"Miss!"

'Reilly, come on. You've dealt with this forever…you'll be fine…just smile and laugh and everyone will love you.'

"MISS!"

The yell made me jump out of my skin and I ended up banging my elbow into my locker. Rubbing the bump that I'm sure was starting to form; I looked at the young man staring at me in a panic.

"Are you okay?! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" He said, his violet eyes wide. I wasn't exceptionally friendly with strangers but something about him (other than his light blue hair that matched mine) seemed rather open and excepting; I felt like I could just tell him anything.

"Oh, it's alright. I was off in my own world hehe." I said, smiling "Did you need something?"

He immediately got his energy back "Yeah! I need to get to the teacher's lounge and I don't know where it is."

"Oh, yeah, I could show you! I was just about to head home but I could show you on the way out." I grinned, tossing my pink bag over my shoulder "Are you going to be enrolling here?"

"Yep! We start after break!"

"We?" I asked but the boy didn't answer, just grabbed my hand and pulled me along "Do you actually know which direction the teacher's lounge is in?"

He stopped. I giggled.

"How about you lead the way." He said with a big grin on his face.

-#-#-#-#-#-

"So what's the damage Nath….lay it on me." I joked, covering my black eyes with my hand in mock terror.

The blonde boy just sighed "One: I don't have the test results, the principal was going to post them but something came up, two: why don't you study more Reilly? You're a smart girl, you could-"

"-do really good in class if I'd just try harder. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before Nathaniel. I'm not failing so who cares. My parents are happy that I even _come_ to school." Nathaniel just sighed "Anyway, where are the results going to be posted?"

"I think they were going to be posted in Classroom B later on. Just hang around and do whatever it is you do until then…or you could…you know….study."

Now it was my turn to sigh.

-#-#-#-#-

"Why do you look like you're brooding?" Castiel's voice snapped me out of my daydream "Oi, airhead, you listening?!"

"Yeah, I'm listening….I was just wondering about that new student." I mumbled which apparently Castiel did not like…

"Hey! Wake up! I'm talking to you!"

"I'm sure she's aware Castiel." Lysander slipped out from behind his friend "So you saw the new student as well Reilly?"

"Oh yeah, I showed him to the teacher's lounge yesterday."

Castiel apparently felt rather left out "What new student? I haven't seen anyone?"

"He's pretty hard to miss…he was wearing bright clothing and his hair and eyes….I mean…"

Lysander raised an eyebrow at me "I don't think he was dressed that brightly, rather normal I think."

Castiel and I looked at each other and grinned "This is coming from the guy wear Victorian ear clothing." Castiel said while rolling his eyes at his white haired friend "I don't think I've seen him either way and now that I know my score I'm leaving."

Castiel grabbed Lysander's arm and started to drag him away, he turned back and smiled at me in goodbye.

"Alright. Orienteering Race huh? Well, if we have to have a partner, it may as well be Nathaniel."

Nathaniel was like a brother; he knew all the crap inside my head and had actually already spoken to the principal about letting me skip the race just so I wouldn't get freaked out in the forest that we'd be competing in. I had told Principal Shermansky that I still wanted to compete even if that was the case. Now I just needed to ask Nath.

Walking toward the student council room, someone stepped in front of me.

"Hey where's the teacher's lounge?"

Looking up I saw a familiar face…or course that didn't register at first "Oh, it's just around that corner."

He grinned "Thanks." Then turned and started walking toward the teacher's lounge. THAT is when it hit me.

"Hey wait!"

He stopped just outside the door and turned around "What is it?"

"Don't 'what is it?' me! What happened?"

By now this poor boy was just so confused "What on earth are you yammering on about?"

I opened my mouth to answer but before I had time, the door to the teacher's lounge opened and out stepped Mr. Blue Hair from yeaterday "Oh..wait a minute…"

"Hey, I got all the paperwork and stuff but she needs a paperclip or something." He said, not noticing me.

"WHAT!?" I screamed then covered my mouth, hoping to God Principal Shermansky didn't hear that "Wait, there are two of you? Twins! Okay, I get it now." I giggled while the boys looked at each other, one in confusing, the other in laughter.

"We aren't identical or anything you know." The one with black hair mumbled while his brother practically bounced around him to stand between us.

"I'm Alexy and this is Armin." He smiled "Thanks for showing me to the teacher's lounge yesterday!"

I laughed, he could sure brighten the place "Well you're welcome hehe, I'm Reilly. It's nice to meet you two."

Yes, at this point Alexy was the one I was focusing on as he gabbed about paperclips and I told him about my first day. Armin however stood behind his brother with one eyebrow raised in confusion, before rolling his eyes, leaning against the wall, and pulling out a PSP.

-#-#-#-#-

 **That does seem kinda short I guess….whatever. This will kinda skirt over the storyline of the game but other issues with Reilly and Armin will be center stage. There will be focus on the who 'Deborah' thing and the 'Nathaniel and his dad' thing…I'll probably skirt over the play, it will be mentioned but not a huge bit…and then 'Priya' will be a huge part cause I sat thinking of ideas all night and I'm gonna make that part worth it hehe.**

 **Again…Shooting Star by Owl City is the song I listened to while writing so listen if you want.**


End file.
